


Feel Better

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: “Dean I’m sad, pls smooch me” and then sin.





	Feel Better

“Deannnn,” I whined from my spot on the couch. I could feel the frown on my face as I lay there, wrapped up in a blanket.

“Yeah, doll?” he asked, popping his head over the back of the couch. I made grabby hands at him, the pout on my face enormous as he looked down at me. “I gotta pack,” he said.

“Pack later. I just want to cuddle,” I sniffed. “Please.”

His eyes softened as he looked at me. Sighing, he walked around the couch, picking me up so he could get us situated. We lay there in silence for a while before he spoke up. “What’s up with you lately?”

I shrugged in his arms, sniffing again. “I don’t know. I just…Don’t feel good,” I told him, sinking back into his chest. “And I miss you when you’re gone. And I know you have to go because it’s your job and you love it and you do so well at it, but I just miss you so much.”

“I know. I miss you, too,” he said, kissing the top of my head. “But explain you not feeling well.”

“I don’t know. I’m not sick, I just don’t feel good,” I tried to explain, floundering for words. “I’ve felt weird all week and now you’re leaving soon so it’s gotten even worse and I know I sound weird and pathetic but I don’t know what’s going on with me. I wish I did because then this wouldn’t be an issue and you could be getting ready to go off to do what you love and not have to come hold me like a damn child.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Dean interjected, shifting so he was hovering over me, making me lie on my back to look at him. “You’re not weird or pathetic or bothering me. I understand not feeling well. It’ll be okay. And as for holding you, you know I love doing it.”

His blue eyes were so soft, so sincere as he looked down at me and I felt a tug in my heart. It was moments like these that I realized just how much I love Dean. He was always there for me, even when I thought I was being irrational. “Thank you,” I muttered.

His face broke out into a smile, his dimples visible as he settled back onto the couch. His arms tightened around my waist and he pressed his face into my neck, letting out a deep breath. It was quiet once more for a while, but this time it was me who broke the silence.

“Dean,” I began.

“Hmmm?” he asked. The vibrations of him speaking with his face still pressed against my neck made me twitch a little, but I continued.

“I’m sad. Please smooch me,” I said in all seriousness.

He pulled away from my neck, smile still on his face. “Of course, baby,” he replied, leaning over to press our lips together.

I should’ve known he couldn’t just leave it at a small kiss. He nipped at my bottom lip and I gasped, giving him the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. As the kiss deepened, he shifted himself so he was settled between my legs, crushing his mouth to mine harder. I shoved the blanket off of me, freeing my hands to clutch onto his biceps. Dean’s hands slid down my waist to where his t-shirt fell on me mid-thigh, slowly moving them upward. When his hand reached the leg band of my panties, he pulled away.

“I didn’t know you weren’t wearing shorts or anything under that shirt,” he growled.

“I was in a blanket burrito. You don’t wear pants in a blanket burrito,” I explained.

“If I had known that you would’ve gotten a, what did you say, ‘smooch?’ Much earlier,” he promised, nipping at my neck.

“You could make up for it right now,” I offered, hands running down his shoulders.

“I could?” he asked, smirk on his face, pushing the hem of the shirt I was wearing further up my torso.

“Yes,” I replied, shivering as his fingertips skimmed over my ribcage.

He nodded once, getting up from the couch. I was ready to protest before he leaned down to pick me up, carrying me to the bedroom. He placed me down on the bed, his hands going back to push his shirt up and over my torso. He tugged it off completely, throwing it behind him, staring down at me.

“You’re perfect,” he groaned, leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth, a hand going to the other. He flicked his tongue against my nipple, hardening it to a point as he rolled the other with his fingers. Right before he pulled away, he nipped lightly at the nipple in his mouth, smirking when I gasped loudly.

He moved his lips back up to mine, engaging in a bruising kiss. His hands went down to the waistband of my underwear, tugging them down my legs quickly. Two of his fingers slid through my folds and he hissed as he felt how wet I was.

“Dean,” I moaned, arching my hips up into his hand.

“Relax,” he told me, kissing me once more before moving down to my pussy. He pressed a kiss to my clit and I gasped, hips jerking. Dean just breathed out a laugh against me, moving his fingers from my folds and replacing them with his tongue.

He licked broad stripes up from my slit to my clit, over and over again before sliding his tongue into my entrance.

“Fuck, Dean!” I moaned, hands tangling in his messy hair.

He thrust his tongue in and out of me, curling it on every thrust in. I worked hard to keep my hips still, my chest heaving as I tried to breath. All my trying was for nothing, however, when he replaced his tongue with two fingers, crooking them forward as soon as he thrust them into me and closed his mouth around my clit. My hips jerked up violently, trying to buck down onto his fingers.

“Come on, baby,” he pulled away from me for moment, voice deep and raspy. “Come for me.” He attached his mouth back to my clit, tongue flicking against it continuously. I cried out, his name and a string of curses falling from my lips.

He sat back on his heels, looking very proud of himself. I pulled him forward, crushing our lips together again, moaning when I tasted myself on him. “Dean, please, I need you,” I begged, arching my hips up towards his jean clad ones.

He stood up, removing his clothes quickly before settling back on the bed, cock pressing against my pussy. He pushed in slowly, eyes never leaving mine. When he was buried to the hilt, my eyes fluttered shut and my head fell back against the pillow, a low moan in my throat.

“Hey, hey,” he whispered, nudging my jaw with his nose. “Look at me.”

I opened my eyes slowly, turning to look at him as he started moving. His thrusts were long and deep, the pace he set slow and languid. He peppered kisses on my eyelids, the tip of my nose, and both cheeks as he kept thrusting into me. I moaned, my hands clutching onto his biceps as he moved.

“Dean, please,” I groaned, arching my hips up into his.

“I won’t last if I go any faster,” he grunted.

“It’s okay,” I panted. “Come with me, please.”

He sighed, pressing his face into my neck, leaving open mouthed kisses there as he sped up his thrusts. He was thrusting hard and fast into me, hips snapping violently against mine.

“Fuck,” he muttered against the skin on my neck, moving a hand down to my clit. He pressed his thumb there, rubbing tight circles on me. “You gotta come, baby.”

I did, crying out his name once more as my thighs tensed, body bowing up off the bed. He let out a breath of relief, hips thrusting faster for a moment before stuttering as he came inside me. Both our breathing was harsh as we came down from our highs, his lips still on my neck.

“Do you feel any better?” he asked, finally rolling off of me, tucking me into his side.

I propped my head up on his chest, looking up at his blue eyes, sweat slicked hair stuck to his forehead. “I do. Thank you,” I murmured.

“Don’t thank me for that,” he chuckled. “I just want to make sure my best girl is feeling good as often as I can.”

I blushed, tucking my head down. I could hear his heartbeat under my ear, and I knew I’d be okay.


End file.
